Journal
by YaoiLover1998
Summary: A Sanji X Zoro X Sanji. I thought about what would happen if one of my fav One Piece characters had a journal and what would happen if another character found it. Lemon. Two-Shot. COMPLETE!.
1. Chapter 1

Sanji glared as he watched a certain green haired Marimo lifting his weights. "Oi, worthless Marimo. Get your ass in here, its dinner time." Sanji called out. "What ever, shit cook." Zoro Replied with his teeth grit. Sanji growled and walked back in to the galley. "Hey, Sanji! Where's Zoro? Can I have more meat?" Luffy asked. Sanji glared playfully at him. "The Marimo decided to stay out and train so you can have his share of meat." he answered. Luffy gave a gleeful shout and grabbed all of Zoro's meat. Halfway through dinner, Zoro walked in and glared as he grabbed his plate and sat down. Everyone looked at him for a moment before going back to their conversations.

Zoro ate in silence, then placed the dish in the sink and left. Sanji heard him walk onto the deck. 'Probably going to sleep against the mast.' Sanji thought. He got up after he finished and went to the men's room. As he was walking to his hammock, he saw something poking out from beneath Zoro's hammock. Curious, he walked over to it and pulled it out. 'A journal.' he thought as he quickly ran to the bathroom and hide. He opened it and looked at the first page.

It said, _**"Hey journal. Been training as hard as I can. We got a new recruit today. His name is Sanji and he's not bad looking. Actually, truthfully, he is damn well hot! I wouldn't mind bending him over and pounding his nice ass, make him moan and scream my name while I take him. I could imagine all the ways I could take him and make him scream my name. At the same time, I wouldn't mind if he was the dominant once in a while."**_"That was just the first entry and that's been months now." Sanji mumbled to himself. He flipped to the latest entry dated this morning.

"_**Yo, Journal. I had another hot dream last night involving me and Sanji. It has been awhile since I first met him. Anyway, back to the matter of the dream. In this one, he started of slow with just a touch or so then pressed me up against the wall in the galley. As I struggled to get free of his grip, he pushed his mouth to mine and pinned me there with his body. I moaned and licked his lips. He entered his tongue and we made out for a while, then the dream changed to where we were finishing dinner and I had to help him wash the dishes. As I help him wash the dishes, he licked my ear and bent me over one of his kitchen counters. You can guess what he did then. ;) I wish it was real, that would totally be hot. Maybe I will gain the courage to tell him I love him. It would be nice if he was my boyfriend and loved me back. Tell you more lately. I hope that I have another hot ass dream again when I take my naps. Out and out for now." **_Sanji stared at the journal once he finished reading the entry.

'I never knew he felt that way towards me. Maybe I should be nicer to him…' he thought. Then he got an idea. He closed the journal and hid it in his jacket and just as he was about to leave the bathroom, he heard someone knock. "Who is it?" he said. "Who do you think, Shitty cook." he heard the muffled voice of Zoro come through the door. He opened the door and walked right past him. Zoro stared after him then shrugged. When Sanji made it back to the men's bedroom, he hurried up and put the journal under Zoro's pillow, then ran to the kitchen. Luffy, Ussop, Nami, and Robin where just finishing up as he walked back in. he looked around then decided that chopper must have left to be on watch. He watched as the people finished their foods, Luffy trying to steal from the others. He gave a smile then poked his head out the door. He was just about to yell out for Zoro when he saw him walk right by. "Shitty Marimo, come help me wash dishes." Zoro turned around and gave him a look that clearly said 'Fuck off.' "Why don't you go ask Robin or Luffy?" he growled as he went to walk away.

"You stupid moss head. Should have known you were too much of a wimp to even wash dishes." he said with an evil smirk. Zoro wiped around and made his way to the kitchen. They made their way to the sink and began to wash them. Zoro grunted when he cut his finger on a knife he was drying. Sanji looked over as he grunted and grabbed his hand. He looked at the finger as he heard Zoro ask, "What are you doing?" "Shit head Marimo. Be more careful." Sanji muttered. He then licked the finger and put it in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digit and gently sucked on it. He savored the coopery taste on his tongue. When he pulled the finger out of his mouth, he placed a gentle kiss on it and turned back to the dishes. Zoro continued to stare at him with a confused look. Sanji noticed a slight bulge in the front of Zoro's pants and, on inspection of himself, noticed that he was also slightly turned on as well.

He looked up and smirked when he saw a slight blush on Zoros' confused face. "Shit cook…are you ok?" Zoro asked, wondering if the cook was sick. Sanji smirked and nodded his head. Then he walked up to Zoro, getting in his personal space. He gently caressed his face and leaned his face in. When their lips where just barely touching when he pulled away. Zoros' lips followed after his. "Do you want this?" Sanji teased. Zoro growled and replied, "Hell yes." As soon as those words left his mouth, Sanji's lips were pressed passionately against his. They continued to kiss for a few moments before they broke apart to breathe. "If you're looking for a one night stand then you're sadly mistaken." Zoro barely growled out when Sanji started nibbling on his ear.

"Why would I want a one night stand with someone so amazing." Sanji replied. Zoro went stiff, making Sanji look up. "Are you implying that you would honestly like to date me, shit cook?" Zoro asked, uncertainty barely detectable in his voice. Sanji gave him one of his utmost best flirty but dead serious smile. "Yes, Shitty Marimo. Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Zoro blushed and nodded his head. Sanji smiled and extremely happy and joy filled smile and hugged him. Zoro stiffened at first, then hugged back hesitantly. Sanji kissed him on the lips and pulled back. "Now, Shitty Moss head, we have to continue with the dishes…After I put a band-aid on your finger." he reached in a drawer and pulled out a band-aid. Once he unwrapped it from the tiny package and wrapped it around Zoro's finger, he placed a gentle kiss on it and stood up. The tents in the front of their pants were evident, but they ignored them, not wanting to take it to far on just the first day. It was night when they finished up washing the dishes. Zoro pressed a shy kiss on Sanji's cheek and went to leave, but Sanji grabbed him and pulled him back, Claiming his mouth in a very passionate kiss.

"Goodnight, Zoro." Sanji whispered in Zoro's ear after they broke apart and were currently holding each other in a very loving embrace. Zoro blushed and held him tighter. "That's the first time you've said my name…I like it." Zoro said without even realizing it until it came out. He blushed even more and hid his face in Sanji's neck. Sanji gave him a caring look, which he didn't see, and put his head on Zoro's shoulder. He gently pet Zoro's hair and pressed a kiss to the side of his face. When the broke apart, Sanji gave him one last kiss on the lips and rubbed their noses together. "I Love You." Zoro said. Sanji looked him in the face and said delicately, "I'm not sure if I love you yet or not…but I feel very strong for you. Can you give me time to see how this goes?" he said with hope in his eyes. "Sanji…I'd wait forever if I had to for you to love me. Goodnight." Zoro turned and left for the lookout post. "Zoro!" Sanji shouted from behind him. He turned around to look at the curly brow man. "I-I'll take lookout duty tonight."

Zoro's eye's widened a fraction, then he nodded his head and headed for his hammock. Sanji walked out to the lookout post and kept watch for about an hour before he got bored. Fantasies of pounding into Zoro and the other way around were playing through his head. He tried to shake it off but as his boredom grew, he gave in and let his mind wander. After awhile, he felt very constrained in his lower regions. He let out a low groan and willed his hard dick to go soft again. After about half an hour of waiting and willing, he gave in and unzipped his pants. He did a careful look around for enemies coming for them and to make sure that none of his Nakama caught him in the act he was about to commit. When he was positively sure that he saw no one coming for them or on deck to watch him, he grabbed his hard erection and moaned. Giving a slight tug, he imagined Zoro's hand instead of his own. His hand went slowly up and down from tip to base, making it all the more pleasurable.

As he continued, he hit a very sensitive spot on his dick and moaned deep in his throat. Hitting that sensitive spot again, he let out a very breathy moan of, "Zoro." then the same word shouted as he came all on his hand. Now that he was down from his masturbation high, he had a thought. 'How am I going to get rid of all this…?' He knew that (1) he can't flick it over the lookout post walls because it will probably land near it and think/know, (Depending on who the person is. Ex. Robin would KNOW!), that he had been masturbating up there. (2) he couldn't wipe it on his clothes or the post walls because it would stain. He knew he would have to go with his last option. He started to lick it off his hand and fingers, kind of liking the taste but could live without having to taste. After that hot masturbation session, he could look out at the ocean with a clear head.

In the bed bunkroom, Zoro tossed and turned restlessly. 'The one time I can sleep in my comfortable bed I can't even sleep!' he thought, annoyed at this fact. He lay there and tried to get all amazing thoughts about how hot Sanji is and the awesome days event's played through his mind. One event in particular was giving him trouble at keeping his body from reacting.

"_**You stupid moss head. Should have known you were to much of a wimp to even wash dishes." he said with an evil smirk. Zoro wiped around and made his way to the kitchen. They made their way to the sink and began to wash them. Zoro grunted when he cut his finger on a knife he was drying. Sanji looked over as he grunted and grabbed his hand. He looked at the finger as he heard Zoro ask, "What are you doing?" "Shit head Marimo. Be more careful." Sanji muttered. He then licked the finger and put it in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digit and gently sucked on it. He savored the coopery taste on his tongue. When he pulled the finger out of his mouth, he placed a gentle kiss on it and turned back to the dishes. Zoro continued to stare at him with a confused look. Sanji noticed a slight bulge in the front of Zoro's pants and, on inspection of himself, noticed that he was also slightly turned on as well.**_

_**He looked up and smirked when he saw a slight blush on Zoro's confused face. "Shit cook…are you ok?" Zoro asked, wondering if the cook was sick. Sanji smirked and nodded his head. Then he walked up to Zoro, getting in his personal space. He gently caressed his face and leaned his face in. When their lips where just barely touching when he pulled away. Zoro's lips followed after his. "Do you want this?" Sanji teased. Zoro growled and replied, "Hell yes." As soon as those words left his mouth, Sanji's lips were pressed passionately against his. They continued to kiss for a few moments before they broke apart to breathe. "If you're looking for a one night stand then you're sadly mistaken." Zoro barely growled out when Sanji started nibbling on his ear.**_

He smiled at the memory but tried to suppress it as he felt his dick start to get the slightest bit hard. After awhile of remembering the hottest moment of his whole entire time that he has been on the ship and fighting to keep his body calm, he gave up and let the image flow in his mind. His imagination took a hold and twisted the scene to what he had wished could have happened. Sanji sucking on his finger, then making him suck on Sanji's long fingers. Being undressed by just Sanji's mouth. Moaning as Sanji tease his erect nipples, making him beg for more. Grunting at having one of Sanji's long digits slip into his hole. Moaning as Sanji filled him past full, making him feel whole and complete. Screaming and crying out in joy at having his love fill him, hearing his love shout his name, he himself screaming at being filled past full and then telling him that he loves him and his lover saying that he loves him back.

As he thought of all the different scenarios and different love positions, he felt his pajama pants get very uncomfortably tight. He groaned in discomfort and got up. He walked out on deck to get some air and to see if he could calm his body. As he did, he heard a voice shout, "Zoro!" looking around, he saw no one. He tried to place the voice but he couldn't focus enough. He walked over to the railing and watched as the ship made its way through the water, a gentle spray managed to get his face a little wet. He leaned against the railing and just watched the waves and how the beautiful moon made the ocean look very beautiful and ominous the way it was. He just leaned there and watched, occasionally seeing a fish jump. He smiled when he saw a dolphin leap into the air and do a 360 spin, the moonlight making it look ominously beautiful. 'A dark beauty.' he thought with a slight smile. He watched for what seemed like hours but was actually about half an hour. Then his mind trailed off, thinking of the hot images in his head. He gave a sigh and slipped his pants bottoms down enough to free his erection and balls. He let out a shaky moan when he trailed his fingers up the underside of his shaft and fondled his balls in the other hand. He felt a jolt go through him when he dipped his fingernail into the slit, making him squirt a stream of precome. As he wrapped his hand around it, he was sucking on three fingers to keep his mouth busy from moaning. As he slid his hand up and down from base to tip of his hard long dick, he gave a gasp when something poked his entrance. Looking down, he saw that the fingers he had in his mouth had someway wound up down there.

He continued to slide his hand as he inserted a finger in himself. "Oh, God. Sanji." he moaned quietly, not knowing that said blonde was in the lookout post, watching the whole erotic scene. As he watched though, he was jacking off, going at the same slow pace that Zoro was. Zoro gave a low, long moan when he inserted a second finger. He was slowly building up. The tension in his lower stomach and balls was getting tighter and tighter until he finally came with a silent scream of Sanji's name. Sanji, watching the whole scene, came harder then he had in months-heck even years. As he came down from his sex high, he watched Zoro panting hard, coming down from his own sex high. Zoro flicked his come into the ocean and held his hand out to the ocean. After the water washed away the rest of his come, he walked back into the bunkroom. Sanji watched him walk away and gave a sigh. 'This is going to be a long week.'


	2. End of Fic

Sanji ran through the battlefield, looking for his green haired Marimo. Dead marines were all around on the field. He reached the other end of the battle field and saw Zoro passed out on the ground, bleeding heavily. "Zoro, no." Sanji breathed out, bending over and carefully picking him up. He ran as quickly and carefully back to the ship. Just as he was reaching hearing distance, he yelled, "Chopper, Get the Medical shit. Zoro's hurt." As he reached the ship, he leapt up onto the deck. Chopper was already waiting for him with the medical supplies. He set Zoro down and watched as Chopper stitched him up and stopped the heavy flow of blood. "…He'll be alright. Make sure he stays inactive for awhile. He almost had his intestines punctured so he's lucky. Put him in his hammock or in my patients room. We almost lost him today so we ourselves are lucky." Chopper said, voice full of concern and relief. Sanji nodded and picked Zoro up, then carried him to his hammock. "…Stupid Marimo, you have to be more careful. I can't lose you now that I've got you." Sanji kissed his forehead. His heart was racing and he was almost ready to break down in relief and worry at the same time. He leaned back in a chair and rested his eyes for a moment, trying to get his heart to calm down.

He took deep breaths, trying to calm his heart and mind. 'Stupid Marimo, almost died today.' on the word died hi heart nearly stopped as he remembered how scared he was. He was actually praying in his head for the first time in a _long_ time. When he opened his eyes, he stared at the barely moving chest that belongs to Zoro. Usopp(Ussop?) walked in. "You look like you need a break. I'll take over watching him." Usopp said. Sanji gave a nod but growled out, "If I find out that he's been hurt more by either you or Luffy then you will be beginning me to kill you by the time I finish you." Usopp was thoroughly confused by the display of care and possessiveness.

Sanji left the room and went to go cook. As he walked to the galley, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Taking long drags as he walked through the ship, he tried to relax but was still tense at the thought of Zoro hurt and possibly dieing. Then he had one god awful thought that nearly made him swallow his cig. 'What will I do if he dies?' thoughts of walking in the room and seeing a dead Zoro, No longer able to tease him or love him made tears swell in his eyes. They ghosted over his cheeks and it felt like they were so heavy that he fell to his knees. On all fours, Sanji began to cry violently. He tried to hold it in but every time he tried, he felt like the hand of god were pushing on him, trying to get him to explode. He continued to cry on all fours until he fell over on his side. He couldn't breathe and his heart felt like it was trying to explode and implode on itself at the same time. Thank god for when Robin walked by. She saw him, on his side, crying on the floor along with some thrashing. She felt his pulse and her eyes widened in shock. He was having a pre-heart attack. She yelled **"Chopper Its Sanji. He's having a heart attack!"** and heard the rush of foot steps. Luffy and Nami appeared, followed by chopper and his medical supplies for the second time today.

Chopper immediately went into 'save Sanji from his heart attack' mode and quickly did just that. Robin got Luffy to carefully carry Sanji back to his own hammock and set him down. Sanji had begged Usopp to switch hammocks with him and they did so, leaving Sanji nearest to Zoro. When Luffy set Sanji in his hammock, Sanji's head immediately turned in Zoro's direction. Zoro's head faced Sanji and Sanji faced Zoro. In their eerie close to death sleep, it was as if they were meant to be their, lying side by side like that. When Sanji came in, being held in Luffy's arms, Usopp freaked out, asking what the hell happened. Luffy told him what had happened in an eerie calm and serious voice. Usopp listened and nodded. "I'll watch them both and shout if anything happens. Oh and whoever's cooking today, ask them to bring me my food whenever its time." Luffy nodded and quietly closed the door.

XxXxXxXx Two Days Later

Sanji woke up and looked around the room, disorientated. "Where the fuck am I?" he asked, still unable to see clearly or even move his body. He saw Zoro's face looking at him, eyes open and watching his face intently. "Hey, shitty love cook. 'Bout time you wake up." Sanji looked at him and felt his body moving without his conscious even doing so. He stood up and leaned over Zoro, who had only turned his head. He kissed him on the forehead. Zoro laid there, looking at him. His eyes widened though, when he felt something wet hit him in the face. "Sanji?" he questioned, barely a whisper. Sanji just kissed his mouth in response. In the back of the room, Luffy just sat there quietly watching them to make sure they don't get hurt.

"Shit head Marimo. You gave me a heart attack, Literally and Figuratively." Sanji said with a strange emotion in his voice. "…Sorry Sanji." Sanji just kissed him again, cupping his face. "Zoro…I love you." Zoro looked at him with big, shock filled eyes. Then those eyes started to fill with tears. "I love you to Sanji." "Don't ever leave me here alone. I won't make it without you. I'd die of heart break. You have effectively become my only reason to live now, other than my dream. But if I had to make a choice of choosing you or my dream, screw my dream. You mean more to me then anything." he said as a mini rant. Zoro listened to him, then gently leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I won't leave you here, Mr. Corny." he said with a slight smile. Sanji gave a growl deep in his throat and kissed Zoro with more passion then before. When they parted, Sanji asked, "How are you? Are you feeling better? What about healed?" he asked, worried he might have reopened his wounds. "Doin' fine. It's almost completely healed. Look," he indicated towards his shirt.

Sanji smirked a perverted grin and lifted up his shirt. He looked at Zoro's almost completely scarred over scar and growled a very possessive noise. "Sanji." "Don't Ever Let Them Get Close Enough To Harm you." he said, hatred towards those who had wounded the Marimo growing so strong that he was ready to rip them to bare pieces with his hands. Zoro looked at him and gave a nod. "Try my best. You and me have to work on speed together. Maybe get Luffy and the others to help out to." Sanji nodded and put their foreheads together before Luffy spoke up, "I'll help if you want but you have to help me train to." Sanji and Zoro looked at him and heard the dead seriousness in his tone. "Luffy are you…" "ok?" Sanji finished. Luffy gave a nod and they stayed in a comfortable silence. "Everyone, They're awake!" Luffy shouted in his normal playful voice. Sanji Backed up and quickly laid on his bed. Zoro stared at the ceiling. Everyone rushed in and saw them awake. Nami and Robin sighed in relief, Usopp looked genuinely please and relieved, Chopper ran over to them and checked them over. "Sanji, your good. Zoro, you have one more day at the least. Once you're scar is healed over, then you are perfectly good to do anything but I wouldn't train just yet if I were you. Let it heal for at least 3 days and then you can train. Do that for me please." Chopper said, reverting to his cute worried self at the end.

XxXxXxXxXx Two Days Later…Again ~~~Lemon~~~

Zoro was laying in his hammock, looking up at the ceiling. His stomach growled as he smelled food coming to the room. Sanji opened the door and smiled. "Hey love." Sanji said. Zoro smiled, and gave a chuckle. Sanji walked over and handed him his lunch. They ate in peaceful silence until Sanji climbed on top of Zoro. "Zoroooo~ I'm Horney~." Sanji purred. Zoro gave a grin and grabbed his hips. He then slowly grinded their hips together, making them both give low moans. "Zoooorrrroooo~" Sanji gave a pitiful whine. Zoro flipped them around to where he was on top. "Yes Sanji?" Zoro teased, licking at his neck, nipping and sucking wherever he could reach. Sanji gave a low whine, "…_Please_." Zoro slowly took off Sanji's shirt and his own clothes. Sanji was left in his pants and boxers while Zoro was all nude. Sanji started to pull down his pants when Zoro stopped him. "My job." he said, voice husky with lust. Sanji nodded and kissed all over his face. Then he kissed Zoro's ear and tugged on Zoro's earring. Zoro gave a low groan before placing a palm on Sanji's bulge.

Sanji shook is hips teasingly in return. Zoro gave a growl and roughly pulled down on his pants. Sanji gave a gasp as his erection was roughly pulled on by the fabric. Zoro bit his neck as he put three fingers to Sanji's mouth. Sanji understood and immediately took them in his mouth, carefully swishing them around, making Zoro even harder than ever. Zoro pulled them out of his mouth and circled Sanji's entrance. Sanji whimpered and impaled himself on the finger, making Zoro growl. He pushed the rest in Sanji along with another finger. Sanji moaned and felt himself being stretched. When Zoro added another finger, Sanji growled. "Just fuck me already." Zoro silently agreed in his head and pulled the fingers out. They had forgotten to grab lube at the last town so they had nothing to soften it. Zoro stuck his neglected erection in Sanji's face. Sanji stared at him, confused of what he wanted. "Suck it. Not entering you dry." Zoro said. Sanji nodded and opened his mouth, taking it in slowly. When he had reached Zoro's pubes, Zoro was panting lightly.

Sanji was ripped off the erection and was throw onto his stomach. Getting the message, he got on all fours and lifted his ass high in the air. Zoro gave an appreciative growl and lowered his face, darting his tongue out and licking around Sanji's gasping hole. Sanji, not expecting something wet like a tongue, groaned and accidentally bucked forward. Zoro chuckled as he continued to rim him before pulling away for the main event. He lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Sanji gave a small shriek of pleasure and his head lolled forward. Zoro continued to push in until he met resistance. Then he gently rocked his body, making them both groan. As he went on, his rocks turned into light thrusts, meeting no resistance now. "..*pan pant* H-Harder *pant* please." Sanji cried out, pleasure blinding as stars shot across his vision. Zoro agreed in a huff and pulled out till the very tip was in, and thrusted as hard as he could back into the sweet cavern of warmth.

"**ZORO!"** Sanji screamed as loud as a banshee as he came hard, passing out soon after he felt a warmth enter his body. Zoro gave a grunt as he fell forward but made sure to not crush Sanji. When Sanji came to, he was laying on a very naked and very sweaty Zoro. The words 'Hottie with a body' ran through his mind along with 'Holy hell that was amazing.' Zoro looked down at him with a big grin and kissed the top of his forehead. "Sanji…" "Z-Zoro…" they looked at each other for a moment before simultaneously saying, "I love you."

End of Fic. Hope you like.

Journal 2 SanjiXZoro


End file.
